Always In Motion, the Future Is
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: Scout and Whie are back from Vjun, but their relationship has changed. This is their story leading up to the attack by the 501st Legion of Clone troops on the Jedi Temple. Alternate endings. 3 different endings. Rated for safety. COMPLETE
1. Attachment is Forbidden

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. I GOT SCOUT AND WHIE FROM STAR WARS YODA: DARK RENDEZVOUS (a clone wars novel)_

Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, better known as Scout to her friends and teachers, sat in her dimly lit quarters thinking. Over the past few months, she had changed. Five months ago, she had been taken as the padawan to Jedi Knight Jai Maruk and together with Jedi Knight Maks Leem, Maks' padawan Whie Malreaux, and Master Yoda; she had gone to Vjun, a planet steeped in the Dark Side of the Force.

However, before they could make it, the infamous Jedi Killer, Asajj Ventress, had attacked, forcing Masters Maruk and Leem into a duel. In the end, both Jedi Masters had died fighting Ventress. Until that time, Scout had not truly known how much the bond between her and her Jedi Master had run.

_'Sithspawn! That is the second time I have lost a master to this terrible war. Maybe I'm just not meant to be a Jedi after all.'_

However, by some stroke of luck, Scout and Whie had escaped Ventress and soon after met back up with Master Yoda, whom she later learned was stopping a ship from exploding and destroying the station they had been on.

Then came the scene inside of Chateau Malreaux, when Ventress had captured Scout and Whie. Scout had been bleeding from a small head wound, and Ventress had been working on turning Whie to the Dark Side of the Force.

She still remembered when Ventress had looked at Scout, the darkness in her eyes, and as she looked at Whie, had tried to turn the padawan.

_"Kiss her."_ Ventress had told him, trying to get Whie to kiss Scout. Scout shuddered.

She was fourteen years old with red hair, and was what would be considered of slender build, very fast on her feet, and able to fight hand-to-hand with even Master Iron Hand herself. As a human Jedi who had lived in the Jedi Temple all of her life, Scout honestly didn't know much about boys, love, not much about sex and flirting, nor anything like that. After all, Jedi were not allowed to love; attachment was forbidden. But yet, no amount of Jedi training could have prepared her for what she had felt that day.

Although she had told Whie he would do the right thing, that he would not turn, a small…okay, not so small part of her had actually hoped he would kiss her…

_'Whoa! Easy there Scout." _The young padawan reprimanded herself. _'After all, I'm a Jedi and Jedi do not fall in love or even have crushes on people; it's against the rules. I really need a cold shower…'_

Scout grabbed a fresh tunic and set of Jedi Robes and went into the refresher to get that cold shower.

Meanwhile, Whie Malreaux was walking through the halls, his thoughts on his slain Jedi Master. As he walked, his thoughts turned to their final mission, a mission to the planet Vjun. His beloved master had died defenseless. Injured by the battle with assassin druids, she had used all of her strength to seal off an air leak to save the people of the space station. Asajj Ventress had struck down Jedi Master Jai Maruk and then had walked over to Maks Leem, stabbing her through the chest and killing her while the poor Gran Jedi Master was defenseless.

He had wanted to kill Ventress, but was unable to. However, he met up with her again on his home world of Vjun, and after a fierce battle, she had captured them. She had then tempted him to break the Jedi Code and kiss Scout. He had wanted to, oh he had so wanted to, but in the end, he resisted the temptation.

Just as that happened, his supposed droid Solis had saved them, freeing them and helping them fight Ventress. She had destroyed the droid, but the two padawans were able to injure her, though that didn't stop her, and get by. They had run off, Ventress on their tail, when out of nowhere, the famous Jedi duo, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, had appeared. The two padawans run off to find Yoda while Obi-Wan and Anakin fought off Ventress.

Ever since that mission, he and Scout had been the best of friends. Whie did not judge her as he had before, and they both were able to talk to each other without feeling embarrassed or mad.

Whie turned down the corridor and decided to go and pay Scout a visit. He hadn't seen her all day, and decided that with nothing better to do, he could talk with her a little.

He opened the door to her quarters and walked in just as she finished putting her tunic on. He looked at her, her red hair soaking wet and her face alive.

"Hey Scout."

"Hey Whie. Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry."

Scout used the Force to bring her boots across the room so she could put them back on. Ever since their trip to Vjun, Scout had been able to connect to the Force, though not all that much more. Now, in addition to her amazing namesake ability of being able to know what her opponents were going to do before they themselves knew I, she could move objects and levitate them with the Force, but that was about as far as it went. Basically, her Force skills were still on a level with those of five year olds.

"The Temple feels even more empty now that the Outer Rim Sieges have begun."

"I know. There are less than half of the Council members here. The rest are mostly Jedi Knights. The only Masters here are Madame Jocasta Nu, Master Cin Drallig, Master Seassee Tiin, Master Kit Fisto, Master Agen Kolar, Master Yoda, and Master Windu. Though Master Yoda and Master Windu are enough alone."

"Yeah. Hey Whie."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go sneak some food out of the kitchens?"

"Scout. We just ate four hours ago."

"Yeah, but _I_ didn't eat all that much, and besides, I'm bored."

"Okay, let's go."

They snuck into the kitchens where they each took a handful of sweets. As they snuck back to Scout's quarters, she looked at Whie. Before Vjun, he would have never done this. But ever since they had returned, Whie had changed. Now, the two of them went on little raids to the kitchens almost four times a day.

While they were eating, Scout looked back at her friend. His eyes had circles under them from his lack of sleep.

"Whie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're so exhausted even _I_ can sense it. And second, your eyes have circles under them like you've not slept in a year. Is it your nightmare again?"

"I…um…okay. I'm still having the one about dying by the blade of a Jedi. But it's changed. Now I sense something else. When I die, I'm not alone. There's someone next to me, and both of us are fighting my killer. But when I turn to see who it is, I wake up."

"Whie, I think you need to talk to Master Yoda about it. Maybe he'll be able to help you with this."

"Scout, he has better things to do than…"

"Yeah, like eating his disgusting food and meditating. Now go see Master Yoda or I'll put you in one of my choke holds or arm bars."

"Ouch. Okay, I don't know what good it'll do, but I'll do it."

Whie walked into the room to find Yoda sitting in the center of it, his back turned, meditating. Whie had just moved when Yoda started to talk.

"Hello, young Whie. What brings you here, hmmm?"

"Hello Master Yoda. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure. Always time for the padawans, I have. Take a seat, you should."

Whie nodded and walked over to sit down in front of the ancient Jedi Master.

"So, what bothers you, hmmm?"

"Master, I've been having these dreams here lately."

"Dreams, you say?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. In them I'm killed by the blade of a Jedi."

"Killed by a Jedi, in your dreams, you are?"

"Yes. But I don't know who. And there's someone else with me, but I don't know who it is. Master Yoda, are these visions of the future?"

"Know about your 'special dreams' I do. Spoke of them to me, your Master Leem did. A vision of the future, they are."

Whie tensed, but Yoda continued.

"But know this, you should. Always in motion, the future is. Linger on these visions, do not. Offers us a wide possibility for the future, the Force does."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

"Miss her, do you?"

Whie nodded, knowing the master was talking about Maks Leem.

"Yes, Master Yoda I do. I want to kill Ventress so bad for what she did…"

"Of the Dark Side, vengeance and hatred are. Be wary young one, when exact vengeance you do, fulfill your hunger for revenge, it will not. Grow that hunger will, until what you fight against, become you have. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."

"Thank you for your guidance Master Yoda."

"May the Force be with you, young Whie."

Whie bowed and walked out of the chamber, feeling more content than he had in a long time.

Later on, Whie was back with Scout and they were quickly finishing off all of the snacks they had raided from the kitchens.

"Whie, can I ask you something?" Scout asked as she put her food down and looked at Whie.

"I guess."

"Do you remember on Vjun when Ventress captured us and was trying to turn you to the Dark Side?"

"Yeah."

"When she told you to kiss me, did you want to?"

"What?"

"Were it not for me telling you that you would do the right thing, would you have given in and kissed me?"

"Whoa! Scout, why are you asking me this?"

"It's just, well, I've been thinking about everything that happened, and I realized, a small part of me wanted you to kiss me."

"You what!"

Scout was now turning red with embarrassment, and for a minute she thought she was going to melt she felt so warm.

"I wanted you to kiss me. I mean, I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."

"You wanted me to kiss you?"

Scout nodded her head.

"Well, I wanted to kiss you, but it's against the rules of the Jedi Order."

"I know…"

"Forget about it Scout. Talk of this will only draw us farther away from the Jedi Order…"

"I know, but…"

"Scout, trust me; drop it."

A few weeks later, Scout and Whie were with Madame Jocasta Nu during the battle to rescue Palpatine from Grievous. Many Jedi went up to face the Sepratist army, but many also died; most at the hands of General Grievous himself. Finally, it got to be too much for Scout and she run off as tears began to fall.

Whie followed her to her quarters. When he opened the door and found her crying, he walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's all of this killing. I mean, first Master Kim on Geonosis, then Master Maruk, and now all of these Jedi trying to rescue the Chancellor. It's too much for me."

"Don't worry; Master Windu is up there with Obi-Wan and Anakin. They'll stop Grievous."

"But what if they don't..."

Scout stopped in mid-sentence as Whie kissed her. A second later Scout kissed back and soon they were making out. Finally, Scout stopped it from going further.

"Whie, we're breaking the code..."

"I know."

"What if the Order is wrong in that maybe Jedi should fall in love?"

"I don't know Scout, but we're going to have to keep this a secret."

"I know."

Over the few weeks, they succeeded in keeping their relationship a secret. Then everything changed...

Whie and Scout were in the archives studying with Jocasta Nu when they looked up to see Anakin Skywalker walk in, a legion of troops behind him.

"Can I help you?" Jocasta Nu asked.

"I demand access to the restricted archives."

"On whose authority?"

"That of the Supreme Chancellor."

"Only the Jedi Council can give that permission." The elderly Master said, igniting her blue blade.

Anakin lifted a hand, raising Jocasta Nu into the air. She floated to him, stopping just in front of him. Her lightsaber dropped to the ground, and Anakin's blue blade came to life, impaling Jedi Master Jocasta Nu in the chest. He let go of his Force-Grip, causing her to fall to the ground and roll away; dead before she landed. Then the 501st Legion of of the Grand Army of the Republic attacked...

_So, how did you like that? I'm not done yet, and each of the following chapters will be an alternate ending. Please R&R. I'll update soon. Oh, and the thing about Jocasta Nu getting killed by Anakin, I got it from Star Wars Revenge of the Sith for Playstation 2. _


	2. One With the Force

OKAY, HERE IS THE FIRST ENDING. NOW REMEMBER, EACH CHAPTER AFTER FROM THE SECOND ONE ON IS A DIFFERENT ENDING TO THE FIRST CHAPTER. AND I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, THOUGH I WISH I DID. R&R

Whie deflected blaster bolts back at the clones as he and Scout escaped from the Temple Archives. However, they soon learned that the entire Jedi Temple was under attack. Whie led Scout to the gardens, where as far as they could tell, no clone troopers had yet attacked. Once, they were sure they were safe, Scout sank to the ground, sweat beading up on her soft cheeks. Whie sat down next to her.

"Are you okay Scout?"

"I...I think so. But why is Anakin helping the clones attack the Temple? Why are they attacking at all?"

"I don't know, but I do know this: my dream is finally making sense."

"What do you mean?"

"The Jedi that kills me; it's Anakin Skywalker; and the person who is fighting him with me is you."

"Great; now you figure it out."

"Scout, we have to try and fight Anakin. Maybe we can change what happens in my dream. Maybe we can turn him back to the light."

"But..."

"Scout, we have to, otherwise he'll just kill everyone in the Temple."

"Okay, let's find him and make him pay."

Whie stood up, grabbed Scout's hand, and helped her to her feet. They then took off, Scout following Whie, who was sensing Anakin through the Force.

They were about halfway there when Scout froze, unable to move. Whiwe stopped and looked at her to see her bending down to examin bodies.

"Lena." she whispered softly, saying the name of her best friend.

"Hanna." Hanna had been one of Scout's main rivals at the temple, Scout still didn't like to see her killed like this. Then she looked closer and noticed that the two bodies had not been hit by blaster bolts, but taken out by a lightsaber. Hatred and anger welled up inside of her. She stood up and looked at Whie, who flinched as though she was uglier than a krayte dragon.

"We find Skywalker, and we make him pay."

Whie looked like he was going to argue, but instead turned and took off, Scout on his heels.

They arrived just in time to watch as Cin Drallig fight Anakin toe-to-toe. Then, with little difficulty, Anakin struck Master Drallig down, and then killed the padawans who had been with the Master. Scout and Whie ignited their lightsabers and stepped forward to flank Anakin.

"Why are you doing this Anakin? Your not the same Anakin who was with Obi-Wan when you rescued Scout and me."

"Save it Whie, he's a Sith Lord now. We're going to make you pay Skywalker."

"How amusing. The small fry wishes to stop me and the girl without the Force wants to kill me. I'm afraid."

"I'll show you afraid."

Scout's blue blade twirled and danced around her and Anakin as she fought with everything, with every trick she had. Then, to up the attack, Whie joined in, and for a minute the ferocity of their attack pushed Anakin back. It actually seemed as though they would defeat the Dark Lord. But then, Anakin side stepped, causing the two padawans to lurch farther forward than they had planned. Anakin's blue blade came in from behind to stab Whie in the back, but Scout was able to bring her blade up in time to block it.

Whie turned, bringing his emerald blade to clash with Anakin's saber.

Over the next twenty minutes, the combatants raged on, not tiring nor weakening in any form. Nor did any of them notice that a dozen clone troopers were now standing there watching as the three fought with all they had.

Anakin reached out with the Force, grabbing Scout and throwing her out of the way. Whie pressed his attack even more, intent on keeping Anakin from getting a chance to attack Scout.

Meanwhile, Scout jumped up, grabbed her lightsaber, and rushed back into the battle to help Whie fight Anakin.

"I have wasted enough time..."

Scout deactivated her lightsaber and rushed at Anakin, hitting him full on in the stomach. He lurched, and in that instant Whie brought his blade up...only to be shoved away by a Force-push from Anakin. Whie fell backwards, but Scout's blade was there, hitting Anakin so hard the former Jedi had to fight with all he had just to stay alive.

Then, without warning, the Dark Side of the Force replaced his blood, causing him to be one with the Dark Side. Anakin thre Scout backwards and then lashed out at Whie, his blue blade hammering into Whie's green saber with such intensity Whie couldn't defend himself. No matter how hard her tried, he could not defend himself. Anakin's blue blade overtook the padawan and cut into Whie, taking him down.

Scout yelled with rage and rushed in to fight Anakin alone. She invented tricks, but it didn't work. Scout could now feel a trickle of the Dark Side flow through her, and she knew that with it she could kill Anakin Skywalker right there...

She paushed, realizing what she was doing. And just as she gave up the Dark Side that had tried to take her, Anakin's blue lightsaber came in, getting Scout in the right breast, drilling a hole in the top of her heart. Scout fell to the ground and Anakin took his dozen troops and continued on, killing any Jedi, young and old alike, infants and elders, without any remorse.

Scout opened her eyes, though it was hard and painful to do so. When she looked at Whie, she noticed he was looking at her too. With what little strength he had, he laughed.

"We...lost one...Scout...I love you."

"I...lo...love...you...too Whie."

Scout used what energy she had left and placed her right arm on Whie, he did the same thing, and in that loving embrace, Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy and Whie Malreaux died.

Scout opened her eyes to see green fields and blue water. Next to her was Whie, his Jedi Robes clean as though they had just been cleaned, and without thinking, the two of them shared a long, deep kiss.

"Whie, I love you. I always will, and I never want to loose you."

"You never will Scout."

And holding hands, Scout and Whie walked over to where Jedi Masters Chandar Kim, Jai Maruk, and Maks Leem were standing, watching their padawans, all three of them with a smile on their face. Scout and Whie looked at each other and they too smiled, knowing what had happened: they had become one with the Force.

_SO, HOW DID YOU LIKE IT. THAT IS THE FIRST POSSIBLE ENDING TO CHAPTER ONE. I WILL TRY TO POST THE SECOND POSSIBLE ENDING AS SOON AS I CAN. R&R ANY REVIEW WILL BE NICE._


	3. Return of the Jedi

_OKAY, HERE IS THE SECOND POSSIBLE ENDING TO CHAPTER ONE PLEASE R&R (UNLESS I GET MORE REVIEWS I MAY HOLD THE LAST CHAPTER HOSTAGE)_

Scout and Whie watched as Madame Jocasta Nu fell to the ground. Then, they took off as the clones attacked. As they left the Archive room, they turned to see Anakin cut down an older padawan without mercy.

However, a close shot forced them to take off again. As they run, the could here gunfire all around them, as well as the screams of Jedi and Clones alike as they were cut down. Eventually, they stopped, causing Scout to look at Whie.

"What is it Whie?"

"My dream makes sense now. When I dreamt I'd die by the blade of a Jedi, that Jedi was Anakin Skywalker. And the person fighting next to me was you; it all fits perfectly."

"You mean...we're going to die? Oh great, NOW he tells me." Scout said in a sarcastic voice. Whie looked at her and tried not to laugh at her facial expression as he continued.

"Maybe not. When you made me go talk to Master Yoda, he told me that the future is always in motion. Maybe we _can_ change the outcome of my dream. But that means we'll have to face Anakin, and win."

"Yeah sure, and just maybe Master Yoda will arrive in time to save the day again." Scout answered back with sarcasim in her every word. Whie just shook his head.

"We have to defeat him. Otherwise he'll kill every single Jedi in the Temple."

"I don't like this..."

"Scout, you've tried all of your life to be the best Jedi there is...now is that time."

"You're right Whie. Okay, let's kick Anakin's butt."

Whie gently kissed Scout before they turned and run back in the direction they had come, determined to defeat Anakin Skywalker for good.

They found the former Jedi with a squad of Clone Troopers, calmly walking through the bodies they had stacked up in their attack. Whie and Scout moved to stand in Anakin's path. Anakin stopped and as he did his troops raised their rifles to fire on Scout and Whie...only to be stopped by Anakin himself.

"Continue your mission Sargeant Kirth, I will deal with these two myself."

"As you wish my Lord."

The squad rushed by Scout and Whie, leaving them alone with Anakin.

"Small fry, I would run while I still had the chance if I were you."

"Don't count on it Anakin."

"Yeah, we're not going to let you continue your path of destruction any longer." Scout's lightsaber sang as blue as the sky as it came to life next to the emerald blade that belonged to Whie. Anakin in turned produced a blue blade identical to that of Scout's and without hesitation the fight was on.

Blue and green danced around the three as their blades twirled around them, creating a net of deadly intensity. Anakin would swing only to be blocked by Whie's lightsaber and then Scout would come in with her blade, forcing Anakin to withdraw his attack to defend himself. With this system of fighting, they were able to force Anakin back, and for a while it seemed as though they would actually defeat Anakin.

"I hope you two have made your peace, because now it is time for you to become one with the Force!"

"Evil will never win Anakin, and you know that. Plus, Whie has an advantage over you."

"Yeah Skywalker. You forget: I dreamed this battle months ago, and this time it will end differently."

Whie swung his blue blade down low, causing Anakin to fall back. And then the fight intensified.

Anakin would get a hit on one of them, but the other would be there to knock Anakin back. The duel continued like this for almost an hour before Anakin got tired of it.

"I have toyed with the two of you enough. It is time I end this once and for all!"

Anakin pushed Scout over to the wall on the opposite side of the room, leaving Whie to face Anakin alone. Then, with another push of the Force, Anakin knocked Whie to the ground, causing Whie's green lightsaber to deactivate and fall to the ground, leaving the young padawan defenseless. Anakin raised his blade up high and brought it down on Whie...only to be intercepted not by a lightsaber, but rather by the right hand of Scout, who had grabbed ahold of the blade itself and pulled it free of Anakin's hand.

Scout gritted her teeth as she felt pain rush through her right hand as the blade blistered her hand worse than she had ever had it before. However, she grabbed the hilt from midair with her lefthand, activated the blue blade, and pushed it through Anakin's chest. Anakin gasped in surprise as the lightsaber entered his heart. His eyes widened, and then he fell to the ground, just as had happened with Master Jocasta Nu.

Scout deactivated the blade and hung Anakin's lightsaber on her hilt, deciding she would give it to Obi-Wan; that is, if he lived.

Whie led Scout to a now empty infirmary, where he put what healing arts he knew to the test. Over a course of ten minutes, he doctored her blistered right hand. He aplied several bacta patches on it, and then bandaged her hand.

"Scout, why did you do that? If you would have messed up..."

"Come on Whie, I wouldn't have messed up; I've done it so many times I could easily do it in my sleep.

"But had you messed up, he could have killed you. After all, his lightsaber is set to a higher power than ours."

"But Whie, he would have killed you. I couldn't stand to watch you die. That alone...it would...it would kill me."

"Scout, no matter what happens, I will always be with you. I love you more than life itself, and nothing, not even Vader, will ever change that."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"It's...it's..._cute."_

Whie looked at her for a minute and then the two started to laugh. They kept going until they heard the sound of blaster fire in the hall. They rushed out to see Master Cin Drallig with a bunch of padawans fighting the clones, and winning. Scout and whie joined them and soon the group of gallant defenders were able to push what few Clone troops remained out of the Jedi Temple. Several of the remaining Jedi Knights rushed to the Jedi Starfighters and jumped in, ready to protect the Temple from the air.

"My Lord, we have been pushed out of the Jedi Temple?"

"What? Where is Lord Vader."

"I'm afraid he's one of the too many casulties we suffered during the battle."

"Very well Sargeant. You take what men you have left and leave; I will deal with the Jedi myself."

"As you wish my Lord."

Darth Sidious, better known to the galaxy as Chancellor Palpatine, stood and began to prepare for his solo attack on the Jedi in the Jedi Temple. He would exact vengence on those who had killed his apprentice. It would take a few hours to prepare; after all, even a Sith Lord would have to work to do what he was going to do.

A few hours later, Darth Sidious walked up to the Jedi Temple. Thanks to Sargeant Kirth, he knew who killed his apprentice, and now he would kill them as well as the rest of the Jedi in the Temple.

He slipped through the halls until finally he found the two responsible for Lord Vader's death. His crimson lightsaber came to life, and he walked towards them ready for the kill.

_Snap-hiss_

"Hold it right there Darth Sidious." a well clipped Coruscanti voice said as another lightsaber came to life. Sidious turned to see Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi walking forward, his blade ignited.

_Snap-hiss_

"At an end, your rule is; and not short enough it was." Yoda said, coming out of the shadows, his green lightsaber burning with intensity.

_Snap-hiss_

_Snap-hiss_

"You will pay for your betrayal Chancellor." Jedi Masters Quinlin Vos and Cin Drallig said.

_Snap-hiss_

Cin Drallig's appretice Serrr and Master Iron Hand walked forward to join the others, the latter looking at the two padawans.

"Okay children, get out of here."

Scout and Whie walked to the edge of the room and watched.

Sidious realized he was outnumbered, but he was going to fight to the death. He lept forward and attacked, and the seven Jedi moved forward to fight.

Together, the seven strongest Jedi remaining in the Temple pushed the shadow cast by Sidious off of the map. Now Sidious was defensless, shooting Force-Lightning at Yoda, who was blocking it and shooting it back at the diminuative Jedi Master. Obi-Wan's lightsaber came in from behind, cutting into Sidious's lung's and killing the Sith Lord.

Later

Yoda walked up to Scout and Whie in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Yes Master Yoda?"

"Wish to talk to you, I do."

"Of course Master."

"A good job, you did today. Not an easy thing, it is, to fight young Skywalker for over an hour, and leave no weakness for him to get through. Saved the Jedi Order, you did. There for, decided I have, along with those remaining of the Council, to promote you to the rank of Jedi Knight."

He then looked at a stunned Scout.

"Come true young Scout, your dream has." he then looked at her right hand, which one of the remaining medics had healed, though it would take a week to completly do so.

"Still winning the hard way, you are, hmmm? Glad to see Master Leem was right about not sending you to the Agri Corps, I am. Proud of you, your Master Maruk would be, and proud of Whie, Master Leem would be."

"Master Yoda."

"Young Whie, a question you have?"

"The betrayal of the clones. How many Jedi died, and how many are left?"

"Half of the Jedi Order, died they have. Only Master Kenobi and I remain of the Jedi Council. But, survived the Order has. Rebuild itself, the Order will. Now, rest the both of you need. Speak to you later, I will."

Two days later, Scout was asleep when her door opened and Master Yoda walked in.

"Speak to you, I must."

"Yes Master Yoda?"

"Married, young Anakin was. To the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. Pregnant she is. Hid this from even his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, he did. Called to him, the Dark Side did, preying on his fear of his wife's death. Proves the code right about attachment, this does."

Scout gulped. He knew about her and Whie.

"However, also showed me the error of the code, this development has."

"What error, Master Yoda?"

"Left the Order for love, too many Jedi have. Realized I have; if Jedi are allowed to love, then afraid to talk, they will not be. Maybe then, resist the Dark Side, more Jedi could."

"What are you trying to say Master Yoda?"

"Agreed the Council is, after much debate. Changed the Jedi Code has. Attachment, allowed it is. Accept for training only younglings, we will not."

"You mean Jedi are now allowed to fall in love?"

"Come to this agreement lightly, the council did not. When fighting Sidious, realized something I did. I mistake, I made."

"You, make a mistake? Yeah right."

"Training the Jedi to fight the last war with the Sith, I was. Changed, the Sith did, more flexible they have become. Almost beat me for this reason, Sidious did."

Yoda turned and walked out, his stich clacking on the floor.

"Master Kenobi?"

"Yes?"

"I have something for you. The lightsaber of Anakin. I'm sorry we killed him, but we had no choice."

"I understand..."

Scout and Whie would become married with two children, and both would live to be over 100 years old. The Jedi Order would rebuild, and become stronger than ever.


	4. You Can't Stop Change

**Okay, last chapter up.This is a humm-dinger of a chapter too. The best of all three different endings...**

Back to back, now outside of the Temple Archives, Scout and Whie fought with all they had, falling dozens of Clone Troopers at a time, their blades, Scout's blue combined with the emerald blade of Whie's lightsaber, formed a barrier of energy that no bolt nor clone could hope to penatrate.

Within ten minutes, the room they were in was void of clones. They deactivated their sabers, but kept the hilts in their hands as the walked off, intent to find more Jedi and mount a defense of the Jedi Temple.

However, they had barely started to walk when Whie brought his emerald blade back to life, swinging around just in time to clash with a blue lightsaber. Scout turned and came face-to-face with Anakin Skywalker. Scout brought her blade to life and started to help Whie fight Anakin. Together, they started to push Anakin back, and it did seem as though they would actually win.

But, Anakin Skywalker was the strongest Jedi the Force had ever spawned. His raw power outmatched the talents of both padawans combined. Even with Scout now fighting Anakin the way she always fought, tricky and at times hand-to-hand, they were beginning to loose.

Anakin pushed Whie out of he way, leaving Scout to face him alone. Her blue blade clashed against Anakin's blue blade, and they went on. Scout dropped her lightsaber and started doing her thing, fighting bare handed, and even at once grabbing Anakin's lightsaber to confuse him. Her gambit had worked. Though her right hand was now severly blistered, she put Anakin in an arm bar. Anakin pushed her off with the Force after several minutes of agony. Then, Anakin took pieces of broken glass and started to throw them with the Force, cutting her all over, causing blood to ooze out.

With another push of the Force, Anakin pushed Scout out of the way, just as Whie jumped back into the battle.

An hour later, they were still fighting, but the two padawans were beginning to weaken. Then everything changed...

Scout was trying to sit up staright. Whie was suspened in the air, Anakin about to move in for the kill. For what he thought to be the last time, Whie looked at Scout to see her looking much like she had on Vjun when captured by Ventress. Blood ran from cuts on her face, down her cheek and neck, forming small puddles in the laples of her Jedi Robes above her small breasts. Her red-hair was tinted with even redder blood coming from head cuts. Anakin laughed, bringing his lightsaber up as Whie fell to the ground.

"Say good bye to her small fry, because now you become one with the Force."

"Scout, I..."

Anakin angled his blue blade down and swung, only to be stopepd by the sound of Scout's crying. Anakin looked over to see blood-stained tears running down her face, staining her whole body, clothes and all, red.

"Anakin, please, I beg you, don't kill him."

"What..."

"I love him Anakin. I love him with every fiber of my being and soul. Tell me Skywalker, have you ever been in love? Have you ever loved someone so much you'd anything for them? Well?"

Whie watched and listened in amazement as Scout cried and sobbed. He had known her for a while, and he had never thought she'd ever cry, for anything. Yet here she was, tears flowing down her cheek.

Anakin thought about the young padawan's words. He did have a wife he loved very much, and he'd do anything for; that's why he was attacking the Temple.

"Please Anakin, I love him, don't take him from me. What happened to the Anakin Skywalker who saved Whie and me from Asajj Ventress on Vjun? Have you ever loved someone before?"

"I am a Sith, I don't care..."'

"Answer my question."

"Okay, it won't hurt me to tell you, for you will soon die. I am married to Padme Amidala, the Senator of Naboo, who is pregnant. I am doing this because I want to learn secrets to save her from the death I dream of everytime I close my eyes."

"I have dreams like that too Anakin. But Master Yoda told me this: the future is always in motion. Anakin, no one can stop death, not even the Sith. Anakin, you can still do the right thing."

"It is too late for me..."

"Young Skywalker, it is never too late."

Anakin and the two padawans turned to see Jedi Master Kitch Ventage watching, his emerald blade on his right and his blue blade on his left, both pointed down to his side.

"Anakin, I heard the whole story about your wife, and to tell the truth, I'm married too. And there is still time to do the right thing. Right now only three Jedi have died by your blade. If you turn back, and defeat Palpatine now, then the Council will forgive you. And when they find out about your secret, I will stand beside you."

"And so will we."

As they kept talking to him, Anakin was confused. Palpatine had offered him the chance to learn how to stop death, yet Jedi were still willing to help him if only he turned back to the Light Side...

"Anakin, not even Sidious can stop death." Master Ventage said, picking up on Anakin's thoughts, a Force skill the Master was famous for.

"What..."

"If he can, then were you to fight him and strike him, he'll be able to survive and save himself. Come on Anakin, it doesn't have to go down like this."

Anakin thought about it. He could get everything he had wanted...and as he thought a squad of clones rushed up, their DC-15 rifles swinging up to fire on the two padawans and the Jedi Master... and Anakin's blue blade sank into the chest of the closest clone trooper. The others turned and looked in surprise, only to have Anakin's blade cut into them to.

Spurred on by Anakin's return, Scout, Whie, and Master Ventage joined in, and over the next several hours they banded together with the others and drove the clones from the Temple. Once that was over, Anakin left and went to see Palpatine.

Anakin walked into the office he had only left hours before.

"...has come; execute Order 66..."

Palpatine looked at Anakin as his young apprentice entered the room.

"I thought I told you to kill all of the Jedi in the Jedi Temple?"

"Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest. Lay your lightsaber on the floor and surrunder now."

"What are you doing Lord Vader?"

"I am not Darth Vader: I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and you are under arrest."

"Get that non-sense out of your head my apprentice."

Anakin brought his lightsaber's blue blade screaming to life in attack position, ready to fight Palpatine. The Sith Lord snarled and he too brought his crimson lightsaber blade to life, and the final battle began.

Blue clashed against red as Anakin and Palpatine fought. Anakin had entered the office and demanded that the Emperor surrender, and when he realized his star apprentice had returned to the light side, he had attacked the redeemed Jedi relentlessly, but Anakin was holding his own. He swept his saber in from the left only to be blocked by the Dark Lord's blade. Then, a Force-push by Anakin threw the Sith Lord to the edge of the window, the same one Mace Windu had been thrown out of only hours earlier. Anakin felt a ton of remorse for what he had done, but now that he had seen the truth, he was going to set things right and keep Order 66 from taking effect.

Palpatine staggered, and then Anakin did it. He charged the Sith Lord head long, and then his blue lightsaber came up and under the blade of Sidious and cut a deep trench into Palpatine's abdomend; Darth Sidious fell to the ground in agony. Anakin shut his lightsaber off and looked at the injured man before him, anger flowing through his veins.

"Come on; you said you could stop death. If you can, then you should be able to stop yourself from dying. Come on Palpatine, save yourself." Anakin spat, wanting so much to bring his lightsaber to life and kill the last of the Sith once and for all..

The fallen emperor screamed in agony as he looked at Anakin.

"What are you doing Anakin? What have I done to you?"

"You manipulated me, you manipulated the Jedi Order and the Senate, as well as the Grand Army of the Republic, and it was you who almost killed Padme three times at least."

Anakin watched for several minutes as Palpatine slowly died. Then, when the Sith Lord had taken his last breath and died, Anakin shook his head.

"No one can stop death."

Anakin then walked over to the holocomn unit and activated it, and he began talking to all of the Clone Commanders spread across the Galaxy.

"Chancellor Palpatine refused arrest for what he did wrong and killed four very brave Jedi Masters, all of whom were members of the Jedi Council. As the highest ranking Jedi on Coruscant, I hereby order all troopers to ignore Order 66, repeat, IGNORE ORDER 66. Standby for further orders."

"Whie, do you think everything will be okay?"

"Yeah. We've cleared the entire Jedi Temple of Clone Troopers, and Anakin is now going to defeat Chancellor Palpatine."

"I'm not talking about that; I'm talking about what will happen to use when we go with him and Master Ventage to face the Jedi Council."

"I don't know about that; we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

Later on, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and most other Jedi spread across the galaxy had returned to the Temple. Jedi Masters Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Stass Alie had gone to Mustafar to arrest the other separatist leaders, information the had found after raiding the late chancellor's records.

One week later, Anakin stood before what remained of the Jedi Council.

"Betrayed the Jedi Order, you did young Skywalker."

"I know Master Yoda, and I am sorry..."

"Sorry you may be, but good enough, it is not."

"And furthermore Anakin, you married in secret, lying to the Council as well as the entire Jedi Order." Obi-Wan said, an apologetic look on his face.

"And this is enough to get you expelled from the Jedi Ord..." Ki-Adi-Mundi, just having arrived from Mustafar, added, being interuppted at the end.

The door opened and Master Ventage walked in.

"Masters, you can not kick him out for following his heart. By forbidding marriage, you are keeping Anakin and the rest of the Jedi we have from being truly living beings. Love is a major part of any species life."

"The Code, clear it is Master Ventage."

"I know Master Yoda, and I am sorry, but I must confess."

The Council looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

"I too have fallen in love with a very beautiful woman from Corellia and we are married. And I have someone I would like for you to meet." He used the Force to open the door and a little girl, five years old, walked in to stand next to the Jedi Master.

"This is my daughter, Sarah Ventage. She is very beautiful, and in case you haven't noticed, very sensitive to the Force. Now Masters, how can you tell me such a beatiful creation of the Force is a bad thing, that it is forbidden..."

"But there is a reason attachment is forbidden. Being attached will force Jedi to choose between a mission and those they love, thus enters the possibilty that a Jedi could put his or her emotions before the good of the galaxy. After all, Anakin attacked Master Windu to save Palpatine because he wanted to save one person close to him."

"I understand that Master Kenobi, but were Jedi allowed to wed then Anakin could have told Master Yoda about the dreams truthfully and then would not have been swayed by the Dark Side, and Master Windu and maybe even Masters Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar would be alive as well. Not to mention we have lost too many Jedi just because the Jedi Code kept them from living like true sentinent beings. Right now, I'd say there may be 1,000 Jedi Knights who can currently be sent on missions plus the two hundred younglings, apprentices, and padawans in the Temple. We cannot afford to loose any more knights just because the Jedi Code, which was written over _10,000 years ago_ forbids falling in love. Masters, maybe falling in love will force some Jedi to choose between the mission and their loved ones; so what? Let them make that choice on their own..."

Just then, the doors opened again and this time it was Scout and Whie who entered.

"Masters, please, for once just change the code. I think that is why the Sith Lord almost one this fight. The Jedi Code has remained the same over the past thousands of years, training us to fight the_ last_ war against the Sith, while the Sith adapted and changed their tactics. Maybe it's time we change too." Whie said, causing all of the Masters to look at them.

"Enough talk about this for today, it is. For one week, discuss your fate as well as the code, the Council will. When finished we are, summon you we will to learn of our decision."

Over the next week, Scout and Whie stayed in their quarters, going out only to eat and go to their classes. Scout was so frustrated that she had to unleash that energy, which got to be so much that Master Iron Hand herself had started to spar with the yong padawan, and she actually had to fight to defend herself.

Then, out of the ashes of death, a miracle occured. Obi-Wan Kenobi had just finished a talk with Anakin about what had happened with Mace Windu and was now walking towards the Council Chambers when his comn beeped. He opened the line to discover it was an old friend of his, Dexter Jettster.

"Dex, what's up?"

"Obi-Wan my old friend, I have something for you."

"What?"

"A few days ago while I was riding around a Koruuni Jedi Master landed in the seat next to me; he fell out of thin air. I helped him heal and had one of my contacts fit him with a prosthetic arm. I was wondering if you guys still wanted him, and if it was safe for him to return."

"Master Windu! Hang on Dex, I'll be right there."

Sure enough, Mace Windu, by some wierd stroke of the Force, had survived the fall from Palpatine's office. He now had a mechanical right hand, but other than that he was in perfect health, thanks in large to Dexter Jettster's help. The Koruuni Master had even located his lightsaber where it had fallen out of 500 Republica's window that horrible night. Every master on the Jedi Council was relieved, happy, and surprised to see Mace back and to his old self. He was quickly given his position as Senior Member of the Jedi Council back as well as brought up to speed on the current debate over the Jedi Code and Anakin Skywalker's fate.

A week later

Anakin, Scout, Whie, and Master Ventage walked into the Council Chambers, shock washing over them as they saw Mace Windu in his normal chair, an emotionless expression on his face. The four Jedi stood in the circle and listened as they were told of the Jedi Council's decision.

"Young Skywalker, you attacked me, cost me my right hand, and nearly killed me. You also attacked Madame Jocasta Nu and a padawan. However, only the padawan was killed. One of the padawan healers took Madame Jocasta Nu to the infirmary and just barely saved her life. She will be back to 100 in a couple of weeks, and thanks to a bystander, I too was saved from death. You betrayed the Jedi Order and almost made the Jedi become extinct. You also went against the Jedi Code and married one of your charges you were ordered to protect, three years ago. You lied to your Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as the Jedi Council about what you did. This alone is more than enough to get you expelled from the Jedi Order." Mace Windu said with a heavy expression. However, before Anakin could object, Obi-Wan continued from where Mace Windu had left off.

"But, you returned to the Light Side and defeated the Dark Lord of the Sith, making you one of the only two Jedi to defeat a Sith Lord since they returned. You also helped defend the Jedi Temple and those inside from the 501st Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Decided your fate young one, we have. Expelled from the Jedi Order, you are not. Though wrong you did, your reasons were pure, therefore, you are not expelled from the Order."

"Young Skywalker, you are not the only one who went against the Jedi Code that night; I let my anger take over and get the better of me, and you were right; I should not have tried to kill Sidious: I should have arrested him like you said, so for that I apologize."

Scout and Whie listened to Mace Windu apologize, something he was not known for doing. Then Master Yoda took over the talk.

"Decided on the Code, we have. Stays the same, the Code does. Except for forbidding attachment. Taken into training, older children will. Allow them to have ties to their families, we will. And promoted to the rank of Jedi Master and given a seat on this Council, Skywalker and Ventage are. Take your children into training we will, if you wish it."

Scout and Whie stood outside of the Temple alone, watching the sun set. As darkness fell, Whie bent over and kissed Scout gently on the lips. Now they could be allowed to show their love and that was what they would do. To make things better, Whie had been taken as the padawan to Anakin Skywalker while "The Negotiator" Obi-Wan Kenobi had taken Scout has his padawan. The General had been impressed by her fighting of Anakin.

_It would take a decade for the Jedi Order to be back to pre Naboo War numbers, but they would. Anakin would be the father or Leia and Luke Skywalker, who would grow up to become fine Jedi themselves, Leia being a diplomat just like her mother. By some weird twist of fate, she would still marry Han Solo and Luke would still marry Mara Jade. Leia would have three children: Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina Solo, the latter two being twins. Luke would also have a son named Ben Skywalker, and the Jedi Order would flourish, never to be near the point of extinction it had been during the Clone Wars, while the Sith died out, never to been seen or heard from again. Master Yoda lived to be almost 2000 years old. He had been right in what he had told Whie:_

_"ALWAYS IN MOTION, THE FUTURE IS."_

**I know it has been a while since I last updated, but like I said, this was a humm-dinger of a chapter. What did you guys think? R&R you will, hmm? ha-ha-ha**

**Seriously though R&R Also check out my new Star Wars forum (the address is on my profile) It may look small now but when enough people join it will be great. "May the Force be With you, always..."**

**-Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi **


End file.
